Tickle the Pear (At Midnight)
by MapleCountryBeef
Summary: Dominique, Molly and Lucy Weasley get letters asking them to find a certain painting of fruits and tickle a certain pear at midnight. Written for the 50 Characters, 50 Prompts challenge.


**Written for the 50 Characters, 50 Prompts Challenge.**

* * *

Dominique Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and sister to Victoire and Louis Weasley, glared at her homework as she ran a hand through her signature Weasley red hair and sighed dejectedly. Wrapping herself in her warm blankets, she gazed listlessly at the scroll in her hand. It was only the first week of Dom's first year at Hogwarts, and she was already swimming in homework. She glanced out the window and saw some lucky students already done with work lolling about the Hogwarts grounds. She wished she could be enjoying her Saturday out in the sun and sighed again.

Reaching for her quill, she mentally shook herself and started listing the various uses of dragon's blood for her essay, just as a paper bird flew through the open window in her dormitory and landed in her lap. Glancing at the twins, Molly and Lucy, with whom she shared her dorm along with two others, she was similar paper birds laying in their laps. As if they had sensed her gaze, they turned to look at Dom and offered her identical smiles that lit up their almost identical faces. Molly had inherited her father's serene blue eyes while Lucy had received her mother's stormy gray eyes. That was one of the only reasons the professors could tell the twins apart.

Returning their smiles, Dom took the paper bird and unfolded it warily. A bold hand wrote in scarlet ink, "Find the painting of fruits and tickle the pear at midnight". It was simply signed "V". V for Victoire. Her sister had always been one for the dramatics. She glanced at Molly and Lucy, who had already read the letters and were now engaged in one of their silent conversations.

"Are you two going?" Dom walked over to where they lounged in Molly's bed.

Lucy glanced at Molly, "Yep. If we don't do something fun soon, I am going to die."

Molly chuckled and met Dom's eyes, "Why? You're not going?"

"I'm not sure," Dominique hesitated.

"C'mon," Molly and Lucy chimed, "It'll be fun!"

"I'll think about it," Dominique smiled.

It was time for lunch soon after, and the rest of the day slipped away like sand in an hourglass. The twins didn't bring up the meeting again, but she heard them whispering feverishly to themselves and giggling noiselessly. They still hadn't brought it up when they went to bed, and Dominique soon went to sleep.

* * *

"Dom. Dommie!" Two pairs of hands shook her awake.

"Huh?" Dominique sat up in her bed, "Molly? Lucy?"

"It's us. We're going, okay?" The twins grinned at her and pulled their cloaks over their heads. As she watched, they slipped into the shadows and disappeared. Wait, Dom rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, they had literally become part of the shadows, but how - "Oh!" she whispered to herself, "Disillusionment charm!"

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." She whispered as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her own school cloak. Whispering a quick disillusionment charm, she pulled it over herself. Then stealing out of their dorm, she skipped down the stairs and over the various obstacles left on the ground by the other students. Reaching the common room, she snuck out from behind a snoring Fat Lady.

She took her wand and cast a point me spell, sighing in relief when her wand pointed a way out for her. Four near collisions with suits of armor, two close sightings by Mrs. Norris and Filch, and a short but interesting chat with a painting later, she spied a pair of familiar redheads huddled by a painting.

"Hey, guys!" Dom ran to meet them and pulled down her cloak hood.

"Ah, so you decided to come," Lucy said as a greeting.

"Of course," Dom smiled, "Gryffindors can't turn down adventure! But how did you two get here so fast?"

"This painting was in that book Aunt Hermione gave us," Lucy explained.

"Hogwarts: A History," Molly chimed in, "So, on three?" She gestured to the painting.

"1, 2, 3." Concurrently, they reached out and tickled the pear gingerly. The painting swung open and they stepped inside the room. A room that all together reminded them of the kitchen at the Burrow. Faint smells of herbs and spices lingered in the air and Molly's stomach growled.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"So this is the kitchens!" Lucy exclaimed, "I heard Dad talking about it with Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry."

"Finally," Victoire announced from a small table in the middle of the room where she sat, "I waited for so long! How many times did you run into suits of armor, Dom? And Molly and Lucy, it would have been easier to take the first staircase you saw, you know. Actually I'm surprised you showed up Dom, I thought you weren't sure about coming?"

The three girls stared at her, "How do you know all that?" Dom voiced.

"Come here and I'll show you," With that mysterious statement Victoire beckoned them to the table at which she was seated. She showed them a piece of old parchment on which some things were written and a silky cloak.

"Look," Victoire gestured to the parchment, two pairs of feet were shown walking on it, Molly, Lucy, and Dom leaned in close. Dom looked at the names written underneath the footprints, "Filch and Mrs. Norris? What is this, a magic map?"

"Exactly, my dear sister." Victoire chuckled, "This is the Marauders' Map. Now look at this."

Victoire took the silky cloak and pulled it over herself and promptly became invisible. "So?" Molly asked, "That's just a cloak with a disillusionment charm on it."

"Actually," Victoire said, "This is a genuine invisibility cloak. I was there wearing this when you three got the letters I sent you. And I was tracking you when you came here using the map."

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Lucy cried.

"From Aunt Ginny." Victoire snickered ominously, "She made me promise to play plenty of pranks with them. And that this stay among the Weasley and one Potter, girls."

"Not that I don't mind," Molly began, "But why?"

"She said that the boys of the last generation had way too much fun with these," Victoire replied, "So now it's the girls' turns to have some fun. So what about it?" She looked at the three first-years, "Want to join me and become one of the first Marauderettes?"

"Yes!" Molly and Lucy shouted together.

"Dommie?" Victoire asked her sister.

"Fine, as long as we choose a cooler name." She smirked at her sister.

* * *

Back in her dorm later, as Dom pulled off her cloak and stowed it away in her chest, she felt satisfied. Life at Hogwarts was going to be good and she needed to remember to write an owl thanking Aunt Ginny later. Dominique Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and sister to Victoire and Louis Weasley, climbed back into her bed and sighed blissfully.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **This story was written for a prompt contest. And this one was my first one ever on this website! Yay! My prompt was the character Dominique Weasley and the line: "I can't believe I'm about to do this."** **I hope you guys liked it! Please try to review, and I have a poll up on my profile that you guys can take a look at.**


End file.
